Gone and Done It
by xrhayne
Summary: REPOST SetoJou. one fine day 2 broken hearts las vegas lots of alcohol wedding rings wedded chaos XDD


Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine, I'd probably be rich… all that merchandise… wow… but fate is cruel to me so… nope… not mine…

A/N: a.k.a. my pre-story babble: Hi minna san… this is a shounen ai fic… if you're not into this kind of fic, that's fine but may I suggest that you read something else so as to not waste your time. Thank you…

This old fic was inspired by Shania Twain's song Love Gets Me Every Time in the background from the stereo I left playing in my room XD… this slightly funny, slightly dramatic, slightly angsty, slightly fluffy romantic story just plopped out of nowhere in my head… don't ask why…

Slight Summary: Jou and Seto found themselves utterly heartbroken one fine day and ended up married to each other by the end of it… (chuckles!) this is my attempt at writing a feel-good fic…

This is my first yugioh fic… so I'd really appreciate some reviews… thanks!

Gone and Done It

By xrhayne (writing under Kage Kurokawa)

Chapter 01 Who Needs Romance

It was the perfect day to get married. The sun was shining, the sky was richly blue. Birds were chirping gaily as they fly from tree to tree. The small chapel looked so warm and welcoming with all the flowers and was filled with guests displaying some of their finest suits and dresses. The groom stood proudly in front of the altar with a smile on his handsome face as he talked to his best man. He looks so dashing with his white tuxedo that brought out the sparkle of happiness shining in his eyes.

It was to be the happiest day of his life. In the next few minutes he will be wed to this beautiful and incredible young woman with a fiery personality and a beautiful body. People had told him so endlessly how lucky he is. And he would readily agree. He was the luckiest man alive!

The minister who will preside over this stood on the side watching the happy young man. He had done this ceremony hundreds of times before but he has seldom seen such an aura from someone who's about to be married. Most were nervous wrecks before the ceremony. There are those who would fret, or go to the loo, or have this really stiff look on them. This young groom before him seemed so calm… so confident… so happy… so… in love. Maybe this is going to be a bond that may actually last a lifetime.

The bride is fifteen minutes late.

And yet the groom is still in the best of moods. It is very common for brides to be fashionably late for their weddings. All that ritual to be breathtakingly beautifultakes time after all. Besides, it makes moment seemed sweeter when there's a bit of suspense involved.

The bride is thirty minutes late.

The groom laughs a bit and says that there must have been some heavy traffic on the way to the chapel.

The bride is forty five minutes late.

The groom's smile falters a bit. A flicker of worry comes and goes on his handsome face. After all its only five minutes from the hotel to the chapel. The entourage lines up outside so that they can enter as soon as the bride arrives. The guests are holding their breath.

The bride is an hour late.

The groom's face is now completely etched with worry. His best man tries to comfort him with reassuring words. The people in the chapel are beginning to doubt if there will be a wedding.

The bride is an hour and a half late.

People began to leave the chapel, politely excusing themselves. Some just walked out. Everyone's sympathy is with the groom, who still stands on the altar shocked, but still waiting.

The bride is two hours late.

Even the minister doubts that the bride is coming. The only people left behind are the groom's closest friends. The young man now sits in front of the altar, with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his hair. His eyes are slightly red and his ears deaf to the soothing attempts of his best friends.

Fifteen minutes later a young boy enters the chapel. He holds a yellow envelope in his hands. It is one with a hotel logo on it. The hotel where the bride was staying.

It was addressed to the unfortunate groom.

As the recipient read the letter and tried to comprehend what words written in black ink meant, tears flowed freely from those beautiful almond orbs. And then stopped.

Suddenly the young man rose and broke into a run outside the chapel oblivious to the voices of his friends calling his name.

He ran.

And ran.

And ran.

For endless minutes.

Hours.

Without any direction.

Without any destination.

He ran.

Until he ran out of breathe.

Until his feet grew too weary.

Under the bright rays of sunlight in the middle of a summer afternoon, blonde hair glittered like threads of gold its owner walking aimlessly in an empty highway in the outskirts of Domino. It owners light chocolate eyes wild, red and unfocused.

Stopping on a bridge, Jounouchi Katsuya stood still staring unblinkingly into the deep blue waters with cold, hard eyes.

Cursing fate.

Cursing life.

Cursing himself.

Cursing Mai.

xxx

He sat comfortably on soft leather inside his spacious limousine, reading the latest business magazine and humming softly to himself. Yes, he can hum.

Hmmm. He topped the list of the richest men on the planet again. All's good in his world.

He just came from a business meeting that allowed him to acquire yet another asset into his overly successful company. He can now afford to slow down a bit, and relax. He will now be able to spend more time with his little brother, who at this moment is supposed to be on a wedding reception. Today is the mutt's wedding, he suddenly recalled. He was invited of course, but he had some pressing matters to attend to besides seeing his former high school… enemy… tie the knot. He told his otouto to send his deepest sympathy to the bride.

Speaking of brides… long fingers reached into an inner pocket of that trademark trench coat and caressed a small blue velvet box. Inside was a pair of plain white gold bands with a thin strip of yellow gold going all around the middle. On the inner side of both rings, an inscription was etched- _for eternity_. Wedding rings. He picked them off the bank vault right after his meeting for storage at his vault at home. He saw this rings years ago, way before he met the woman of his dreams. He passed by a store one time and saw these two rings on display. For some reason, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. It was a very simple piece, no elaborate design, save for a strip of yellow gold, and at that time he wasn't even in a relationship. But somehow it felt right, buying the rings.

And now that he found that one special person in his life, he finally has some use for them. But then of course he had to do one thing first.

Beneath the blue velvet box was another one, a heart-shaped red velvet container with a white lace ribbon on top. Inside this particular box was a platinum and rose gold ring topped with a two carat, top grade, heart-shaped cut, pink diamond set in the middle of clusters of white diamonds with sapphires and rubies on the side also forming a heart-shaped pattern. This was meticulously chosen and made to fit the long and elegant fingers of his chosen one. He's going to make everything official.

He had prepared an elaborate and very special dinner for two tonight at an exclusive garden resort in Domino City. Hell, he bought the whole place just because of the occasion. He wanted everything to be perfect.

His brother teased him a lot about had becoming a hopeless romantic. He usually just tried to laugh or glare it off. Neither of which worked. It was true though. Love often changes people and brings out the softer side of them that they never knew existed.

Meeting Veronica was one of the best things that ever happened to him. She was everything he could ever dream of. Smart, beautiful, caring, understanding, and elegant. The perfect woman. Even his brother said so.

She would make the perfect wife for him. And they will have a perfect family and live the perfect life with their upcoming perfect little children. Rich and loved. What more can a man want?

His mobile phone rings.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

It's Veronica.

xxx

'_Hello?'_

"Hi honey."

'_Ummm… We have to talk.'_

"Sure, I'm on the way home. Meeting's finished you wouldn't belie-"

'_Seto.'_

"Yes, love?"

'_I'm leaving.'_

"Can I come with?"

'_No. I'm leaving you.'_

"Very funny Veronica."

'_I'm serious, Seto.'_

"Why?"

'_I…found someone else.'_

"What? Who?"

'_You were never here. It was fun while it lasted though…'_

"Fun!?"

'_Yes. No-strings-attached remember?'_

"How could you-"

'_I believe I've found my soulmate Seto. It's not you.'_

"…"

'_I'm sorry.'_

And the line went dead.

xxx

Life can be a real bitch. One minute you're on cloud nine next minute you're landed ass-first in the pits of hell. Seto Kaiba felt his heart shatter and then grounded into a million tiny little pieces. He threw his cellphone on the carpeted floor with so much force and watched it spilt into several pieces upon impact. Waste of a good phone. It's a good thing he carries two mobile phones around.

His breath was heavy as his chest felt tight. Angry tears began to spill from those deep sapphire eyes, flowing down those perfectly pale cheeks. And he thinks..

'_That's what you get for opening your heart to other people._

_That's what you get for leaving yourself vulnerable. That's what you get for falling in love._

_A slap in the face._

_A kick in the shin._

_A shot through the heart._

_And it's all your fault._

_Lesson learned… never fall in love again._

_You have your company._

_You have your brother._

_That's all that matters._

_You need no one else._

_Who needs romance anyway?'_

And somehow the tears stopped.

xxx

As the sun lingered in the heavens, shining its bright rays one fine day, a young man dressed immaculately in white is by the bridge on an empty highway. His golden locks glittering as his tall, slim form stood with his back turned from the water, his elbows on the railing and his slightly tanned face tilted towards the sun with eyes closed to the world. He stood there like an ethereal vision of an angel embracing the light.

It was this strange apparition that brought Seto Kaiba back to reality as he brooded angrily inside his limousine. The extraordinary scene made itself know just as his vehicle was passing just outside Domino. Seto immediately ordered the driver to stop via the intercom some meters away. There was something familiar about the young man in white. For unknown reasons the CEO of Kaiba corporation oddly felt compelled to get out of the limo and go to the young man. So he did.

Once outside, Seto Kaiba carefully and quietly approached the still figure. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Mutt?" he blurted out.

Katsuya Jounouchi would recognize that voice anywhere. His bitter albeit silent reverie was rudely interrupted by his worst enemy. And people tell him he's a lucky man. Looks like he's ran out of it.

"Can't my day get any better," Jou spat out sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be married?" Kaiba asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be minding your own business?" brown orbs opened still quite red.

"Were you ditched?" the CEO smirked. "She must've realized what it would mean to marry a dog." _Damn, he loved making someone else miserable when he's angry._

"Fuck you Kaiba!" A punch.

"No, thank you. I only do my own species." A dodge.

An all out fight ensued. Complete with the cursing and punching and the kicking and the scratching and the head butting. Sometimes, one just needs to let everything out the old-fashioned way.

Minutes dragged on as two people lay side by side beside a bridge under the afternoon sun breathing heavily. Their clothes are dirty and dishevelled, their hair a mess, their bodies covered with various cuts and scratches and bruises and wounds.

Seto Kaiba roused himself first and sat up, trying to gather some bits of the dignified CEO that he was reputed to be. Which is somewhat hard to achieve when one looks at the state of his person. His blonde opponent isn't any better really.

Everything still hurts emotionally but it was lessened by a fraction. Only now, nobody can tell the difference because of the addition of the physical pain inflicted upon both men.

Seto stood up and broke the silence.

"Wanna have drink with me mutt?"

"Why would I go anywhere with a bastard like you?"

"You need it."

"What's it to you."

"I need it."

"What's it to me?"

"It's no good getting drunk alone."

"Whatever."

One pale hand reaches down in offering. Tanned fingers accept.

xxx

"_Where the hell are we going?"_

"To the airport."

"_I thought we're gonna get ridiculously drunk."_

"You're already ridiculous without being drunk."

"_Shut up moneybags. Answer the damn question."_

"We're gonna get drunk in style."

"_I still don't get it?"_

"You never do."

"_Kaiba-"_

"To Las Vegas, puppy."

"_In America? But I don't have my passport."_

"I sent someone to get it at the hotel for you."

"_But it's in my room."_

"Being filthy rich is good for some things."

"_Bastard. Why are we going to Las Vegas to get drunk?"_

"Well if we'd like to get 'ridiculously' drunk, we might as well do it in style."

"_Pompous bastard."_

"It's a wonder you understand the meaning of the word, mutt."

"_Argghhh…"_

"Growling like a dog…"

"_Why you-"_

"We both need to get away for awhile it seems."

"…"

"You owe me one, puppy ."

"_What you're the one who 'insisted'-"_

xxx

Some dozen expensive little drinks later…

"_Datch why y-ya shudunt trust womeeehn Kaaibah…hic… they sh-just lead ya on and then le-leave ya oout cold… hic..."_(That's why you shouldn't trust women Kaiba, they just lead you on and then leave you out cold.)

"Yessh. And djey would shay all good…hic… things you'd like choo hear and jen ch-ch-cheat on yyou…the minute yer back isshh tur-urned…" (Yes. And they would say all good things you'd like to hear and then cheat on you the minute your back is turned.)

"_Hehe… hic.. Ya are redic'lusly drunk, monebagshhh…"_ (Hehe. You are ridiculously drunk, moneybags)

"Shpik fo yashelf muttch…" (Speak for yourself, mutt)

"_Not a doggy… ya bashtardj!"_ (Not a dog, you bastard)

"Are tchoo!" (Are too!)

"_Notch…hic…"_ (Not)

"Tchoo." (Too)

"_Jish ish a shtufid ar-ar-arrrr-"_ (This is a stupid ar-ar-arr)

"Argumentch?" (Argument)

"_Yaa… datch ja word…"_(Yeah. That's the word )

"I wanna toasht." (I wanna toast)

"_I haf one… tchu je endj oo lavah!"_ (I have one. To the end of love)

"Hear! hear.. hic…" (Hear! Hear!)

"_Wansh mo' of thish… hic… ovah hew pweeesh gojas"_ (One more of this. Over here please gorgeous)

"Datcha may-eyl batchender pup…" (That's a male bartender pup)

"_Riwi… can't chell ja diffwensh…"_ (Really? Can't tell the difference)

"I hav an idjea..." (I have an idea)

"_Watchh?"_ (What?)

"Perfeck revench tchu jowsh wenjesh… hic…" (Perfect revenge to those wenches)

"_Riwli?"_ (Really?)

"Yaah… meri me phuppy?" (Yeah. Marry me puppy?)

"_Shuu wa natch… am dreshed fo it niweysh…"_ (Sure. Why not? I'm dressed for it anyway)

"Ayv got ja ringsh…" (I've got the rings)

"_Gudj… gudj…"_ (Good, good)

"Letsh goww…" (Let's go.)

xxx

The next morning, Jounouchi Katsuya found himself with the world's worst earth-pounding hangover, wishing hard for someone to have mercy and decapitate him then and there. Damn if he'll ever drink again. Various muscles he didn't know existed are now aching like a bitch. What on earth had he done last night? The slightest movement felt so damn painful, so he began slowly by opening his eyes. His whoozy vision cleared a bit and he found himself staring at an unfamiliar, ornately decorated ceiling. He tore his gaze after a few minutes and began get up, but there was an unusually warm and heavy weight slumped against his chest, constricting his movements. He felt something beating evenly against his stomach. He realized then that he seems to be missing all articles of clothing. He slowly looked down, only to have his vision hindered by chocolate-colored locks that smelled oddly of vanilla and alcohol.

What the hell!

He desperately tried to recall what happened last night despite the pounding pain that comes with the fuzzy pictures.

Kaiba.

Drinking.

Drinking with Kaiba.

Babbling.

A toast.

Rings.

Rings?

He slowly but gradually pried his left arm from his bedmate's sleepy grip feeling the other snuggle more onto his chest.

Kaiba…snuggling… somehow the two concepts just don't seem to fit in a sentence.

Raising his left hand over his eyes, as moving his head increases his headache, he saw a white gold band on his ring finger.

Somebody kill him now…

It's not the wedding ring he would have expected to see…

"_Ayv got ja ringsh…"_

"_I now pronounce you…married."_

"_Please sign here Mr. Kaiba and Kaiba…"_

"_Oh Seto…"_

He's married to Seto Kaiba. His worst enemy.

The bane of his existence.

The thorn on his side.

His pounding hangover.

The arrogant, rich bastard whose ultimate mission is to make his life a living hell…

Ain't life grand?

End Chapter 01

A/N: This was me trying to be funny. I found myself laughing at me more than my fic…

Reviews are much appreciated.

Note: As listed in my profile, I am currently organizing, retouching, reposting, and updating all my fanfics from my ex pen names: Kage-kurokawa and 83rd twilight under xrhayne. As well as posting my new fics under this new and final pen name.

Thanks


End file.
